Our encounter with the host club
by AnimeLover1999
Summary: this is a story bout me and my friend Becca getting sucked into the OHSHC world. THERE WILL BE SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! me and my friend Becca decided to write a story together! Enjoyy !**

**Sammi's POV**

My dearest friend Becca and I were walking through the mall when I saw the sign that made my day.

"OH MY HOLY COW TACOS! BECCA! BORDERS IS HAVING A SALE!" I scream pointing at the sign.

"HOLY BRETT FARVE ON THE BEACH!(1) LETS GOOOO!" Becca yelled grabbing my arm and running into borders.

"To the manga!" I screamed.

We was getting a lot of wierd looks, but meh.

"OHSHC is on sale too!" I yelled picking up volume whatever and turning to page blah blah.

A bright white light comes from the page.

"Sammi what in the name of fish burritos did you do?" Becca asked.

"I dunno!" I yelled.

**Becca's POV**

"Sammi what in the name of fish burritos did you do?" I screamed.

"I dunno!" She yelled.

Suddenly we thrown against the ground.

"Owwwwww I think I broke my butt." I moaned.

"You sounded like a cat when you said that." Sammi moaned.

"Shut up and lets find out where we are." I deadpanned.

"Wellllllll, who in their right minds would paint a place pink? Out of colors..." I heard Sammi say.

"U-uh, S-sammi?" I asked stuttering.

"Yesssss?" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Does 'Music Room 3' ring a bell?"

**Me: Heyy guys~! Hoped you liked it X3 We wont continue till we get at least one review!**

**Becca: REVIEWWWW!**

**(1) inside joke... XD**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Becca's looks and crap**

Name: Becca Elizabeth Mata

Eye color: Hazel mostly brown wears glasses

Hair: long dark brown goes down to waist

Age: 15

Birthday: Feburary 5

Height: 5'2

Attitude: cocky, sarcastic, weird, funny, can get dangerous on occasions

Likes: food, music, anime, manga, and Kaoru

Hates: kids, Haurhi,girl anime characters, and hates to be called Rebecca

Comes from: Illinois

**Sammi's looks and crap**

Name: Samantha Marie Regan

Eye color: Hazel mostly green

Hair: Dirty blonde uptown mullet (1)

Age: 15

Birthday: March 18

Height: 5'5

Attitude: Crazy, sarcastic, funny, can be deadly if needs too, lazy

Likes: Food, music, friends, anime, manga, and Hikaru

Hates: children, Haruhi, girl anime characters, bullies, and loathes to be called Samantha

Comes from: Illinois

**How Becca and Sammi became friends**

**Sammi's POV**

It was the first day of second grade and I was new to the school.

When I got in the classroom I dropped my crayons and some chick fell on them.

"Im sowwy." I say helping her up.

"Its otay." She said.

"My names Sammi." I said.

"Becca." she replied.

**Kay so this is our appearences and how we met. Were not that exciting -_- **

**Well try to update as soon as we can ! Were working on the next chapter now !**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Sammi's POV

"Does 'Music Room 3' ring a bell?" Becca asked me.

I looked up and saw THE SIGN.

"Holy mashed potatoes... what happened?" I asked looking up at the door.

"Lets open and find out." Becca said standing up.

"But I no wanna get upppp." I whined.

Becca grabbed me by my foot and dragged me in.

Rose petals and perfume are attacking me! 911! 911!

"Welcome." many voices said.

"Hey Sam?" Becca asked me.

"Yeeesssssssss?" I replied batting my eyelashes.

"WHAT THE HOLY MACARONI DID YOU DO?" She yelled stomping on me.

"Im sowwy, Im sowwy, Im sowwy! Wahhhh!" I yelled crying anime tears.

"Princesses, princesses. Please dont fight." Tamaki said grabbing ahold of our hands once I stood up.

Mine and Becca's hair covered our eyes.

"What did you just say?" We stated in a dark unision.

"P-princesses?" Tamaki stuttered.

"NOBODY CALLS US PRINCESSES!" We yell throwing him into the hall.

"Tama-chan!" Hunny yelled running out there. (1)

"O my! Becca they have cakeeee!" I scream running over there.

"Holy purple lunch box! Im starvingggg!" She screamed running over here.

Becca's POV

While me and Sammi were eating cake, Kyoya comes over to talk to us.

"May I ask your names?" H asked with a smile.

"You dont have to fake a smile Kyoya." Sammi said munching on her cake, which was Chocolate.

His smile immediately dropped.

"So what are your names?" Tamaki asked us again.

"Im Sammi," Sammi started.

"And Im Becca," I continued.

"And we are the Music Loving Freaks!" We finish together.

"Sam-chan! Bec-chan! Wanna play with Usa-chan?" Hunny asked us.

"Hell to the yeah!" Sammi yelled running and spining in circles around the room with Usa-chan.

"Baka." I deadpanned.

"We've never seen you around the school. Are you guys new?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked us.

"You can say that." We said in perfect unision.

"Well its nice to meet you two." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Cept for we dont like you you stupid crossdressing girl." We deadpanned.

"Lets play slide!" Sammi yelled.

"Kay!" Becca said.

So that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it ^3^.

(1) I know Hunny is spelled different ways, but this is how were gonna use it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nobodys POV**

While Sammi and Becca were playing slide, the hosts thought about what they just said.

"How did you know Haruhi was a girl?" Tamaki yelled/asked.

"For one, its really easy to tell. She has girlish features and has that annoying attitude of a girl." Becca said.

"And we already know what happens during your life." Sammi finished.

"How do you know-" Kaoru began.

"What happens in our life?" Hikaru finished.

"We come from a different world, where you guys are all characters in a manga and anime series called Ouran Highschool Host Club." Sammi and Becca replied.

"Thats imposs-" Haruhi was cut off by the bell.

"We will talk about this after school." Kyoya said walking out.

"Bye Sam-chan, bye Bec-chan!" "Hn." Mori and Hunny said walking out. ( can you guess which one is which? XD )

"See ya." The twins said walking out.

"Bye guys." Haruhi said walking away.

"I'll see you later my lovely daughters!" Tamaki called shutting the doors behind him.

It was silent in the room for a good 3 minutes, the 2 girls just standing there.

"Hey Becca?" Sammi asked her best friend.

"Yeah?" Becca said looking over to her, to find her still looking at the door.

"Im happy we're here." Sammi said smiling.

"So am I." Becca said grinning ear to ear.

**Hey guys! I know our chapters are kinda short...**

**Fans: cough cough REALLY SHORT cough cough**

**We get it! We get it! We're gonna start doing longer chapters when we get more reviews. Lets say, 5 reviews till the next chapter. Not that much is it ? I think you can do it! **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: TOAST AND WAFFLES

**Disclamier: We do not only host club. only things you dont regonize.**

_After Classes_

**Becca's POV**

We were sitting on the couch in the host club. We had 30 minutes till the club opens. I heard Sammi start humming a familiar tune.

Then, we started singing.

"I've got this gun,

to your head,

I've got blood,

on these hands.

I'll be your enteral neverending

I'll be the end to your begining."

**Kaoru's POV**

We were sitting there in silence, when Sammi and Becca starting singing a song.

'They have really pretty voices...' I thought while listening.

It all stopped when Sammi's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

Her eyes widened.

Who is on the other end?

**Sammi's POV**

Becca and I were singing Death to your heart by Blood on the Dance Floor, when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Samantha, where are you?" my father's deep voice said on the other side.

My eyes widened. What am I supposed to tell him? I was sucked into a manga and is now hanging with the host club? Fuckity shit.

"I'm at Becca's house and I'm spending the night there." I lied through my teeth.

"No your-" I cut Becca off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Fine." was all he said before he hung up.

"mmbphh hhti?" Becca said through my hand.

"Im sorry what was that?" I asked taking my hand off her mouth.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My dad." I deadpanned.

"Are you sureeee?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Im pretty fucking positive." I slapped her upside the head.

"Owww! You motherfucker!" We got into a slapping fight.

"GUYS!" The host club screamed, minus Mori and Kyoya.

"YES?" I yelled right back.

"Stop fighting." Hikaru said.

"Now tell us more about your world." Kyoya said while looking up from his laptop, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses.

"Its pretty much like this one. It has toast, toasters, bread to make toast, toaster ovens, peanut butter to put on your toast, I want toast now." I whined.

Becca whips out a piece of toast.

"NOM NOM NOM." I like toast. ^.^

"Except for in our world, like we said BEFORE, you guys are just characters in the BEST manga/anime series." Becca finished stealing my toast.

"WAAAHHH! Mommy! Becca stole my toast!" I said hugging Kyoya's legs.

"Im sowwie!" Becca said glomping me once I got off (was forcefully dragged) of Kyoya's legs.

"Its otay!" I licked her cheek.

She licked mine.

I licked Hunny's.

They looked at us wierdly.

It was awkward.

**Kyoya's POV**

We all watched as Sammi and Becca licked eachothers cheeks and also Hunny's.

These girls could be a good addition to the host club.

**Sammi's POV**

"So how bout them Bears?" I asked looking around awkwardly.

"There pretty good, but not as good as the Packers." Becca replied smugly.

"YOU STUPID DOUCHE CANO. BEARS ARE." I screamed.

"UGLY."

"RABBIT FACE."

"FATTY."

"IDIOT."

"BIEBER LOVER."

I stared at her in shock.

Everyone around us looked confused.

"Did you just call me a...Bieber Lover?" I asked quietly looking down.

"Uh oh..." Becca said sounding scared. "I didnt mean it! I swear!" she yelled backing up.

"Whats so wrong about that?" Tamaki asked.

"You'll see the rant in 3,2,1..." Becca said still backing away.

"I DO NOT LOVE THAT LITTLE GIRL. I LOVE D.R.U.G.S, BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR, LINKIN PARK, A SKYLIGHT DRIVE, ATTACK ATTACK, AND CRAP. NOT LITTLE GIRL MUSIC!" I screamed pouncing on her.

"You stupid muffin cake topped with whipped cream!" I screamed slapping her over and over again.

It took the whole host club plus a waffle to get me off of her.

This was gonna be interesting...

**Hi guys! Sammi here! I had to write 3 quarters of this myself, cause Becca couldnt come over, and we promisede after 5 reviews... thanks for putting this story on your favorites and alerts! And I'm sorry for anyone who likes Justin Bieber, we dont. And I'm sorry if you dont like those bands, I do... How bout 13 reviews? Byee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sammi's POV**

"Blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah." I sang hanging off the back of the couch.

"YOU GONNA GO THERE? OH ITS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!" Becca yelled at her hand held game.

"THATS A SONG." I yelled.

"NO BANANAS SHERLOCK." She hit me. AGAIN.

"Hey I just remembered! Earlier you two were playing a commoner game called Slide with your hands! Teach me how to play!" Tamaki demanded.

"Kay. Well first of all, its not ONLY a commoner game. Rich peoples can play too!" I pouted.

"Alright, so the point of the game is to keep going on without messing up." Becca explained.

"You play it like this!" I yelled starting to play with Becca.

"See!" We yelled stopping.

"Let me try!" Tamaki said.

Me and him tried to do it, but he kept failing.

"WE HAVE AN EPIC FAIL HERE! CALL 234567098689008765! NOWWW!" I screeched running around in circles with my arms up.

"Why that number?" Haruhi asked.

"Cause." Becca said.

"Sam-chan! Wanna take a nap with me?" Hunny asked me.

"Sure!" I yelled laying down with him on a bed that appeared out of nowhere.

I snuggled up to him and soon fell asleep.

**Hunny's POV**

Sam-chan and me were laying down together.

I looked over to her and she was already asleep.

She looked so cute! Almost as cute as Usa-chan!

_~1 hour later~_

**Nobodys POV**

Hunny was already awake, so they were heading to wake Sammi up.

"STOPPPPP!" Becca screached at them.

They all froze to look at the screaching girl.

"What is it?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Sammi is really difficult to wake up. And when shes woken up, shes more evil than Kyoya and Hunny MIXED." Becca said.

The hosts cowared in fear except for Mori and Kyoya because they are sexy beasts that are to tough to care.

"Go ahead if you want too. Im not gonna stop you." Becca shrugged and walked to the couch.

The hosts slowly walked up to Sammi.

"S-sammi, i-its time to w-wake up." Tamaki stuttered shaking the sleeping girl softly.

"Thats not how you wake a person up!" Hikaru and Kaoru scolded with their hands behind their backs.

"You do it like this!" They dunped a HUGE bucket of ice cold water on her.

"Stupid Penguin." Sammi mumbled thurning her back to them.

"I told you she was hard to wake up!" Becca yelled laughing.

"Then you do it!" Hikaru pouted.

"Fine." She got up and walked up to the sleeping girl.

She leaned to her ear and shouted,

"PANCAKE WAFFLE BERRY!"

She scurried behide the couch quickly.

"FRANK N STEIN!" Sammi shouted sprouting up.

"She doesnt look...m-mean?" Tamaki said turning around seeing Sammi with her bangs covering her eyes.

"You...woke me up?" She growled.

The hosts cowarded in fear, she looked like a demon.

"They sure did! I told them not to, but they didnt listen!" Becca called zooming out the doors.

Sammi did a battle cry and went after the 5 hosts.

She caught Tamaki, she through him across the room, as well as the others after she caught them.

**Becca's POV**

I watched as Sammi went crazy on the 5 hosts.

"Hey Becca, that remonds me! What are we having for dinner?" Sammi asked me.

"How could be thinking about dinner? And by the way its chicken and rice." I stared at her.

"Well, I was dreaming bout Soul Eater when I remembered that episode where Blair came in when Soul was sleeping, and then Maka came in to tell him breakfast was ready!" She grinned.

I faceplanted.

**Sammi's POV**

"Didnt your face meet the floor enough times in your life to know it by now!" I yelled at Becca.

"Time to go home, come on." Kyoya said gathering his things with the other gosts following.

"WAIT!" Becca and I screamed.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

I'm jealous. I dont have glasses. I dont need them.

I took a peek at Becca and quickly stole her glasses.

"Well, considering the problem we are in, we need a place to stay." I said pushing Becca's glasses up my nose.

She took them back.

Party pooper.

"I suppose so." Kyoya agreed.

"They can stay at our house." I heard two voices say.

I turned around.

"!" Becca and I rushed while glomping them.

"Alright come on." Hikaru said walking away.

I jumped on his back.

"Onwards noble steed!" I yelled.

He just rolled his eyes and laughed.

I looked over and Becca and Kaoru were talking.

This was gonna be fuuuuuuunnn!

**Hi guys! Sammi here! Sorry it took so long to update, I was away! And Becca was doing something, I dont even know anymore...Well! I'll be going to Woodhaven tomorrow with my friend Nicole, and I wont be back till Sunday night. So, if your gonna be at Woodhaven, HIT ME UP! xD. Sorry, RRREEEEAAALLLLLLYYYY, hyper. I have cheerleading Tuesday-Thursday from 6-8, then on the 23rd school starts, then I'll have to get to school early for band, and all the concerts and games, I DONT GOTS MUCH TIME TO WRITE! And to make my schedule worse, I have girl scouts soon. So anyways, ima stop here. R+R! **


	7. Chapter 7 Snuggles? x3

**read and review ~**

**Sammi's POV**

When we arrived at the Hitachiins, mine and Becca's jaws were to the floor.

"I-I never e-expected it too be this b-b-big." Becca stuttered starring at it in awe.

"This would be an awesome place to play hide and seek." I stated, my mouth agape.

"Let us show you to your rooms, unless you would like to sleep in our rooms?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked us, wiggling their eyebrows.

(By the way, in this, they have seperate bedrooms, and there next to eachother)

"WERE GOOD HOMEDOGGIE DOGS!" we shouted at them.

They just blinked. BLINKED. I for one was expecting a better reaction.

"Anyways," Kaoru rolled his eyes. "These are your rooms, and these are ours." Kaoru said pointing to two doors on each side of the hall. Mine was across from Hikarus.

We went into our rooms to sleep, their maids brought us clothes, and when I layed down I thought 'I bet Hikarus bed is softer.'

After that thought, I went into Hikaru's room and layed on his bed while he was changing in his bathroom. ( All the rooms have personal bathrooms. )

**Hikaru's POV**

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw Sammi in my bed.

"Sammi what are you doing in MY bed? Shouldn't you be in yours?" I asked her sitting next to her.

"But yours is softer and smells goooooooddddddd." Sammi whined laying back down.

Whaa? It smells good?

"Go in your room." I demanded.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee can I stay in here tonight?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only for tonight." I sighed.

I layed down next to her and she got under the blankets while putting her head on my bare chest. I was only wearing boxers and basketball shorts.

"You smell good, like axe." Sammi sighed sleeply. ( Is that even a word? xD )

I smiled.

"Night Hikaru."

"Night Sammi."

With that I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Becca's POV when they just entered their rooms.**

"ARGH! This bed is so lumpy!" I complained to myself.

'I bet Kaoru has a more comfortable bed!'

With that I snuck into his room and slid under his covers, with his back turned away from me.

( He was wearing the same as Hikaru )

**Kaoru's POV**

I felt something slide into bed with me.

I turned around and saw Becca.

"What are you doing here?" I was confused.

"My bed was being stupid, so I came to sleep with you!" She stated it as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"One night. Thats it." I sighed heavily.

"Yay!" She snuggled up to me and closed her eyes.

I laughed lightly and went to sleep with my cheek on her head.

**AWHHH X3.**

**WERE SO SORRY WE DIDNT UPDATE, WE FORGOT.**

**So, we rushed to my computer to type this x3**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review~**


	8. NOTE !

Hi readers! (:

This is a little note regarding new characters.

We are going to let you guys submit a new character, and then you can vote after we have all of them in who wins !

Fun right?

Anyways, it can be an enemy or best friend, or just a socially awkward person !

So anyways, tell us if she comes from our world or if she was already in the OHSHC world and was born there.

We need to know everything that was in our intros, and what they'll be. (an enemy, best friend, ect. )

So go ! (:


	9. another note bitches ! :

Hey guys !

Sammi and Becca here !

Were having a bit of trouble, we dont know what Oc to pick ! Theyre all wonderful ! Dx

So, were either going to have a voting on my page, but I think its a bad idea because your just vote for yourselves, but Becca's a faggot and is like "OH no they wont do that!" OR we could just use al of the Oc's, so let us know which one you would like !

Bye !

Becca: Im not a faggot...

SHUT UP FAGGOT FACED CROCIDILE.


	10. ANOTHER nate gosh arent you lucky

Hey guys!

Were backkkkkkk~.

We want you guys to tell us in a review who you want the new character to be. AND YOU CANT VOTE FOR YOUR OWN. So tell your friends to vote !

Bye darlinggggsssssss ~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hikaru's POV**

When I woke up, Sammi was still asleep. It was already 9:00! Time to wake up someone!

"Sammi, time to wake up." I gently shook her. She just layed there. She didnt even flinch!

"Im going to get Kaoru!" I stomped away to Kaoru's room.

"KAORU!" I yelled stomping into his room. I saw him and Becca sitting there talking.

"Yes Hikaru?" Kaoru asked turning towards me.

"I cant get Sammi up! And why are you and Becca together?" I stated/asked staring at them.

"Because I slept in here moron." Becca said rolling her eyes, "And do you remember last time you tried to wake her up?"

Kaoru and I both flinched.

"Exactly. Now come with me."

We followed Becca into my room.

"Hey faggot. Faggot. FAGGOT FACE WAKE THE HELL UP!" We watched as Becca slapped Sammi.

After that it was an eerie silence...

We all watched as Sammi sat up and grabbed Becca's arm.

"BITCH!" Sammi screamed as she threw Becca into a wall.

Sammi went back to sleep.

"Alrighty then." Becca said walking to the tv.

We both stared at her confused when she turned on Spongebob.

Sammi shot up in bed and watched it intensley.

"The hell...?" Kaoru and I said in unsion.

**Sammi's POV**

"So you slam people into walls, then act like nothing happens?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned me.

"Yup..." Becca and I said.

Becca turned off the tv.

"AWH HELL NAW BIATCH. SPONGEBOB IS THE SHIT! NOW TURN THAT MOTHERFUCKER BACK ON!" I screamed lunging at her.

She grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"Now wheres the kitchen?" Becca asked dragging me out the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru both pointed at a huge door.

Wait... I know that smell.

"BACON!" I screamed running into the kitchen and grabbing like 865783894764839098 pieces.

"Fatty, leave us some!" Becca lunged at the bacon.

"Kay..." I walked into the living room.

I turned on the plasma. Stupid rich bastards...

When I turned on the tv, I saw something I never wanted to see.

I stood up and called "Im going for a walk..."

"In your pajamas?"

But I didn't hear Hikaru, because I was already out the door.

**~With Becca (me:EWWWW! XD), Hikaru, and Kaoru~**

"Why'd she just walk out?" Kaoru asked.

"I think I know why..." Becca said from the living room.

On the tv there was a story about a teenager who died two years ago. (HOLD IT! I know theyre in another world, but this is from our world. Kay? XD)

"What does that have to do with anything!" Tamaki asked as he peered over her to look at the tv.

"How long have you been there?" Becca yelled turning around to see the whole host club standing there.

"Since Sammi decided to leave. Now please answer our question." Kyoya asked/told them.

"Well, I dont think she wants me to tell you, but I'll tell ya anyways!" Becca said.

"So, it all happened about 6 years ago. Sammi and me were friends, but so were her and Liam, the guy on the tv. They were the best of friends, more than us now. Nothing could seperate them. And after about 4 years of being friends, They finally went out. They were the cutest couple. They even won an award at school for it! On their 2 year anniversary, Liam was walking Sammi to her house after they hung out at the mall. I wasn't there with them, I had to clean my room. But as they turned the corner, a man with a gun came out and shot at Sammi. Liam jumped in front of her and took the bullet for her. The murderer turned and ran. Sammi witnessed her own boyfriend/bestfriend's death. She wouldn't talk for about a year. And today is his death anniversary." Becca said looking down. "And she cant visit him, since she's not in our world..."

The host club was silent. Nobody dared to move. Hunny and Haruhi were crying, Mori had wide eyes, as well as Kyoya. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's eyes held sadness in them.

At that moment Sammi decided to walk through the door, soaked from the rain.

"So you told them?" Sammi said quietly.

"Im sorry Sa-" Becca started.

"Save it. They needed to know. I just came to get my Ipod." Sammi walked past everyone with her head down to the coffee table.

She grabbed her Ipod and a hoodie, and headed out again.

**Sammi's POV**

I walked out, glad that it was raining so no one could see me crying.

I turned on my Ipod and put on I Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne.

I quietly started singing.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, It's not like that at all_

_Theres a girl who gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walk through it_

_And I remember all those crazy thing you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, Here, Here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, Near, Near_

_I wish you were here._

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am don't have to try hard_

_We always say, Say like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

_those crazy thing you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, Here, Here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, Near, Near_

_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_Let go, Oh, Oh,_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_Let go, Let go, Let go..._

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, Here, Here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, Near, Near_

_I wish you were here._

I looked at the time and started to head back.

As I was crossing the street, I saw bright lights come speeding towards me.

The last thing I though was _Fuck, my life sucks._

_**Hey guys! Long chapter no? I just wanted to let you know, thats not true ^.**_

_**Kay? Love ya! Byeee ! OH! And voteee ~**_


	12. NEW CHARACTERRRR :

Heyyy !

My mom chose Annalise for us, cause 1) You guys were taking to long and 2) we were to lazy to decide for ourselves, so my mommy did it :DD.

So heres the infoooo ~

Name: Annalise Flint

Relation to girls: friend who's pretty socially awkward

Eye color: copperish-brown eyes hidden behind maroon colored glasses

Hair: Long auburn hair with dark brown almost black roots, hair goes down to just beyond her shoulder blades

Age: 18

Birthday: September 6 (LABOR DAY!)

Height: 4'9

Attitude: shy, quiet, crazy at times, a bookworm, sarcastic, suffers from ADD, can get hyper off of nothing, only caffeine can get calm her down

Likes: chocolate, Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Country music, singing, manga, Tamaki!

Dislikes: Kyoya, weirdos, people who try to steal her books or music, anyone who disturba her precious sleep when she's napping, major fangirls (Renge!), boys who call her mean things when they do she goes crying to her friends or she gets pissed off enough to fight them

Comes from: Our world

Class: 3A.

There ya go :DD.


	13. Chapter 13 LIKE A PONNNNYYYYYY ! :D

Becca's POV

It all happened in slow motion. We watched as Sammi got hit by the speeding car while crossing the street.

We all ran out there just as the car started speeding away.

I fell to my knees. Not Sammi. Not now.

I heard Kyoya talking to the operater on the phone. But it didn't matter. Theres so much blood. Its everywhere. Its making a puddle.

I heard the sirens coming down the street.

I felt something wet run down my face. I was crying. My bestfriend is dying right before my eyes.

I followed the parametics into the back of the ambulance.

The only thought in my head is 'My bestfriend is dying.'

Nobodys POV

The hosts climbed into the awaiting limo and speed after the ambulance.

Nobody said anything. The only sounds were the crying of Hunny and the siren of the ambulace they were following.

They were all in shock.

They had just watched their new found friend get hit by a stupid driver.

They all ran after the parametics as soon as the limo stopped.

Kyoya stayed to tell the police what happened.

"Im sorry, but you are going to have to wait out here." The doctor said stopping the Hosts and Becca from going in the operating room.

They all watched as Becca sat in one of the many chairs in the waiting room, bawling her eyes out.

~ 3 hours later ~

As the doctor came into the waiting room, eveyone jumped out of their seats hopefully.

"You may see her now. Room 589."

Becca sprinted down the hall and skidded into the chair next to her bed.

Sammi's eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"S-Sammi, d-dont lea-ve m-me." Becca choked sobbing.

Kaoru went over and rubbed her back.

Sammi's POV

Awh monkey farts! Why the fuck does my body hurt so much?

Oh wait, I was hit by a car...awkward...

I heard sobbing.

I opened my eyes to see Becca sobbing, and all the hosts sadly looking down.

"Now why the fuck are you crying you Big Ole Geek?" I croaked out. Wow my voice is scratchy.

Everybody's head shot up.

"Y-youre awake!" Becca shrieked hugging me in a death hug.

"I thought I lost you." I heard her whisper.

I smiled slightly.

"Hello Sam. You have a broken right arm, your left lung is fractured, you cut open the back of your head and needed 14 stiches, and a shard of glass just missed your heart. You are very lucky to be alive." The doctor said.

"Yeah, well I'm still here. Now do ya got any waffles?" I asked looking around.

"Really? You just got hit by a car and almost DIED, but all you can think about is that?" Becca yelled jumping away.

"Oh come on, its not that bad! It barely even hurt!" I said grabbing my Ipod off the side table and playing fruit ninja.

After I died (At fruit ninja! XDD) , I saw everyone still sad, and Hunny was still crying.

"Guys.." They all looked up at me, saddness shone through their eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I said looking at them curiously. I honestly didn't see anything wrong.

"We were worried Sam-chan." Hunny said, tears pouring down his face.

"About what?" Now I was really confused.

"About you. We thought you w-were d-d-dead." He was still crying.

They were worried, about me?

"Guys its fine! I'm not dead! See I'm right here! And besides I'm not afraid of dying anyways!" I told them nervously.

Hunny jumped on me hugging my neck.

"Don't say that Sam-chan! Y-your supposed to be a-afraid of d-d-d-death! WAHH!" Hunny cried.

I saw Haruhi and Tamaki were crying too. The rest just had sad expressions.

"-sigh- Come on." I opened my arms widely.

Everyone came up and hugged me.

"Your so stupid shorty." I heard Hikaru mumble into my hair.

I smiled.

They all adventually let go.

"Samantha?" I heard a nurse ask.

I threw a nerby book at her head.

"Its Sam!" I snapped.

She looked terrified.

HAH!

"H-here!" She said rushing out while putting down juice.

"She went up and down,

and rode me like a pony!

Went up and down, and-"

I answered my phone.

"Samantha?" My mothers voice asked.

"Its Sam." I growled.

"Where are you?" She chose to ignore me.

"Somewhere." I stated smirking.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"SAM WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She yelled.

"Somewhere." And with that I hung up.

All of them looked at me weirdly, except for Becca who was laughing.

Bitch.

"Excuse me?" The doctor said coming in.

"Yes?" We all asked.

"You will need to stay here for another week, okay?" He told me.

"Mkay!" I said as he walked out.

I grabbed my bloody clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

And those were my favorite skinny jeans!

I walked out and everyone besides Becca was staring at me curiously when I opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Leaving." I put one leg out of the window while answering him.

"No daughter of mine should be leaving when someone tells them not too!" He wailed, to bad I was already out the door.

Thank god my room was on the first floor!

Becca soon followed my actions.

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked.

"To Hikaru and Kaoru's house. I hate hospitals mannn." I whined about to cross the street when the Hosts pulled me back.

"No! We are taking the limo." Hunny said.

"But I wanna walkk." I whined turning to cross the street again.

But nooooooo Mori decided it was necessary to carry me to the car.

"Your lucky I'm injured, or else I'd be opening a can of whoopass on ya!" I slumped into his arms.

"Hn."

"Here." Tamaki handed me a redbull.

Badddd choice.

"No! Don't!"

But it was to late, I have already chugged it.

When I was put in my seat in the car, I bounced around and starting singing the F-U-N song.

"Whats wrong with her?" I heard Kaoru ask.

"She had redbull." Becca deadpanned.

"Did you guys no Koala's have their own unique finger prints? I DID! Lol! Becca you should see your face! You have that face that says 'Fuck, were screeewweed.' HAH! SUCKS TO SUCK BRO! Did you guys hear about the flying elephant named Mark? He got hit by a flying bus from HalloweenTown 2! Its so sad! Just like that time-" Becca quickly knocked me out.

3rd POV

"Finally." Becca sighed as she watched Sammi sleep on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Does this happen everytime she drinks Redbull?" The twins asked poking her with sticks.

"Mhm." She started moving.

They all watched as she moved to lay across Mori, Hikaru, and Tamaki who were sitting by her.

She put her head on Hikaru's lap, her body on Mori, and her feet on Tamaki.

~20 minutes later~

Sammi sat up rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands while yawning. (She had moved back to her original spot moments before.)

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"KAWAIIII!" The twins, Hunny, and Tamaki tackled her.

She looked down at them.

"We're at the Hitachiin mansion." Kyoya said as the driver opened the door.

It was about 9:00 at night.

The twins got out of the car and looked back on the two tired girls.

"Cawwy us?" They said in baby voices.

The twins rolled their eyes and bent down, signaling them to get on their backs.

"Buh bye guys." Sammi waved sleepily from Hikaru's back.

All you could hear was "KAWAII!" from Tama and Hunny as they drove away.

The twins carried the girls to their respective rooms and laid them on their beds.

"Good night Kao-chan." Kaoru smiled when she said that. He kissed her forehead then left for his own room.

"Thanks Hika-chan." Sammi said sleeply, smiling up at him.

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled as he walked away.

The twins met in the hall, said goodnight, and went to sleep.

Hey guys! Long chapter no? I love you all ! 3 (:

Review? :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Sammi's POV**

The next morning Becca and I got dressed into clothes the twins mom lent us. She's like, the beastest person everrr!

"Thank you for giving us these clothes and letting us stay here." Becca said smiling then bowing.

"Yeah, thank you mommy!" I clung to her grinning.

She hugged me back saying, "Oh no problem my lovely daughters! Now I must be of to work!"

She left the hug, much to my displeasure I might add, and went out the front door into the awaiting limo.

"Mommy?" The twins questioned me.

"Mhm! She's nice, and you two are like, my friends already, and we're staying here, so yeah! Mommy!" I said rocking on my heels.

"Uhm, alright..." They all said.

Cue awkward silence..

"How about we go for a walk?" Becca suggested.

"Alright." The twins shrugged.

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD THE WONDERFULL WIZARD OF OZ!" I screamed spinning i complete circles.

Becca shrugged, "If you can't beat em, join em."

And with that said, we all skipped down the road singing.

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderfull wizard of Oz because because because because we don't know the rest of the song!" We finished, entering a park.

I saw someone sitting on the ground, pushing clumps of dirt with a stick.

This women/lady/girl had auburn hair and brown eyes hidden behide maroon colored glasses.

But, there was a reason I decided to poke Becca and tell her to look while Hikaru and Kaoru raced towards the swings.

This girl had dark brown, almost black, roots and eyes that had a shy, but crazy glint in them.

Eyes that I know to well...

**3rd person POV**

Sammi and Becca stared at this new girl with interest, then shock, then happiness.

"ANNALISEEEEEEEE!" They squeled running over to said girl.

"Sammi and Becca?" The strange girl known as Annalise said shocked, but happy.

They three of them had a huge group hug, while Hikaru and Kaoru walked over.

"Who is this?" They asked, looking her up and down.

She was dressed, as what they would call it, like a commoner.

She had on a short sleeve Green Day T-shirt and dark red skinny jeans.

"This is our like, super-epic-awesomely-cool-penguin-loving friend from our world, Annalise!" Sammi said latching onto Anna's waist.

"What she said." Becca said prying Sammi off of their friend.

"And Annalise, this is-"

"Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins." Annalise cut Becca off.

"Nice to meet you." They replied.

Annalise nodded shyly in return.

"So how'd ya get her, old chum?" Sammi said slinging an arm (the none broken one! XD) around her sholders.

"Well-"

**And there ya have it folks! Now, I'm sorry for not updating for like, a month. My madra was being a bitch and took away my laptop! Now, she did this for a stupid reason, my fantastic grades! Two F's, two D's, two C's, and three B's! I think those are GREAT grades. I just don't see that womens problem! Anywho , (- ive always wanted to say that X3) I finally got Annalise in there! I hope I did her right, Yuki101 . Anyways, review , though we don't deserve em, we're horrible authors DX .**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, as I was reading one of the Host Club manga's , I kinda got ... sucked in ..." Annalise replied embarrased.

"WAY TO FAIL!" Sammi said dying of laughter. Literally. Her soul was leaving her.

"Isn't that how you two got here?" The twins asked as Becca and Annalise started making Sammi eat her own soul.

(Sammi: Why would make me eat my soul? D: Kyoya: You suprisingly bring in a lot of customers. You benefit us. Sammi: -_- )

"Wait ... what?" Annalisse said and stopped helping her.

"RUN FOR IT MY KODAK CAMERAS!" Sammi said running towards the tube slide.

Annalise shot a net with a net gun thingie that I forgot what its called but it shoots nets at Sammi right before she got to the slide.

"NOOOOO! YOU'LL BE HEARING MY LAWYER MR. PENGUIN THE PLATYPUS!" Sammi said struggling.

Becca stood there laughing her ass off.

"Are you going to apoligize?" Annalise asked Sammi with a sickly sweet tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry!" Sammi whineeeeeddddddd.

After 10 minutes of untangling because Sam is an idiot and got herself tangled, they all went to Hikaru's and Kaoru's house.

"I dun wanna see Tamakiiiiii." Becca whined.

"TAMA'S THERE?" Annalise yelled running towards the house.

"Fuck." Sammi and Becca muttered running after her, Hikaru and Kaoru close behind.

When they walked in, they witnessed the most HILLARIOUS scene ever.

Annalise was hugging Tamaki shouting, "TAMA-CHAN! I LOVE YOOOOUUUUUU!" while Tamaki was hugging her back yelling, "A new daughter! How lovely! ~"

"Eh! Fresh prince of Tokoyo? Do you mind telling whats going on." Becca and Sammi said.

"I have found another daughter! Isn't that wonderful?" Tamaki asked.

"I LOVE YOUUUU!" Annalise screamed holding on to Tamaki for dear life.

Becca and Sammi then procceded to pull Annalise of Tamaki.

"SAMMI HURRY THE FISH TACOS UP AND TIE HER DOWN!" Becca screamed at the poor, helpless, kind girl.

(Becca: What the hell? Who do you think your describing? Sammi: Why me of course! Becca: No. Your like this.)

poor, helpless, kind girl. Stupid, Loud, annoying girl.

(Sammi: HEY!)

Sammi then got rope and tied Annalise down.

"So Annnaaaaa, WHY THE FUCKER DUCKER DID YOU LIKE, COME HERE!" Sammi screamed at the girl.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Annalise screamed back, both glaring at eachother.

-5 minutes of glaring later-

"OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I MISSED YOU GUYS TOO!"

Sammi pulled both the girls into a hug, while the Host Club was... almost silent.

"SO KAWAII!"

**HEY THERE GIRLIES/ GUYLIES. We're so so so sorry about this REALLY LATE UPDATE! It is due to Sammi being sick in bed today, thats why we finished. And uh, we kinda forgot we already did half of it soo... AWKWARD. And Sam just found it, while Becca is at school, I am home sick! WELL, I love you all! PM me, and ill talk to you! KAYBYE.**


	16. Chapter 16

After Sam and Becca introduced Annalise to the Host Club, they were all chillin on the Hitachiin's couches.

"I GOTS IT!" Sam yelled shooting up from her seat.

"What is 'it'?" The club asked, minus Mori and Kyoya cause there're just them.

"LET US GO TO A CARNIVAL!" Sam screeched, jumping up and down.

"YEAH!" Came the chorused (**is that spelled right ? XD**) reply from Anna, Becca, Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins.

"Come on guys!" Becca said and started leading the march, minus Kyoya, Mori, and Sammi.

(**Becca**: What the fuck Mark, why you no come? **Sammi:** Stfu Bill Im getting to that.)

"WAIT! HOLD EVERYTHING! I GOTS TO GO GET ME CARNIVEEL GEARRRR!" Sammi yelled running upstairs.

-Cue awkwardly awkward awkward silence-

"Im back~" Sammi said prancing down the stairs with a BOTDF shirt, bright green skinny jeans, a hat that says 'Tobias', and bright orange converse.

"READY!" She screamed running out the door.

-at the carnival cause Im a lazy fuck thats to hyper to even sit.-

"Okay, so this will be your partners for today." Said Kyoya looking all fancy with his glasses.

"Becca and Annalise, Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki and myself, and Sammi gets nobody." He said being dragged away by Tamaaaakkkkiiiii.

"YOU KNOW WHAT. SCREW YOU ALL. I DONT NEED YOU GUYS. I GOT THIS KID -pulls random kid thats her age-. HE'S MOTHERFUCKING BETTER THAN YOU WHORES!" Sammi said, dragging the our, defenseless kid along.

"KAY SEE YA!" Yelled Becca and Annalise in reply.

**-With Sam and that kid-**

"Uh, hey der kiddie. What be your name?" Sammi asked with a weird Tobias-like accent.

"My name is Phil.. and yours?" Said the boy.

"My name be is Sammi my fellow student!" Replied the amazingly epic girl!

**-With Honey and Mori-**

"Look at all the cakes Takashi!" Honey said bouncing over to the line of cakes.

"Hm."

-**With Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"WOOOOHHHHH, !"

**-With Becca and Anna-**

-Screaming at little kids to get of the merry-go-round hippo and elephant-

"MOVES YOU TWATS! WE WANT THOSE ONES!"

**-With Tamaki and Kyoya-**

"AWH KYOYA LOOK AT THE TEDDY BEAR!~" Tamaki said squirming like a worm chopped in half.

"Yes Tamaki, I see it."

**-MEETING BACK UP WITH EVERYONE-**

Everyone was there, exept for Sam and Phil.

"Where are they?" The twins asked.

"Sam probably killed him with her randomness." Said Becca staring ahead.

Everyone nodded.

"HEY GUYS." Screamed a voice from behind the group, startiling **(is that a word? ITS A WORD NOW.)** the group.

"OHMYKAMI THE BOY LIVED!" Screamed Becca and Anna.

"Mhm! Now me and Phil are gonna go push little kids off of slides." Sammi said turning.

"Whippie!" Shouted Phil, turning after his companion.

"Oh god, theyre BOTH sadists ..." Said Kaoru, staring horrified at the retreating, skipping figures.

On an instant, they both turned.

Sammi screamed "YOU LEAVE LION ALONE!" at the same time Phil screeched, "YOU LEAVE FLAMINGO ALONE!"

Then, they turned and continued on their journey.

**OHHEY THERE GUYS. This is being updated at EXACTUALLY RIGHT NOW THE TIME IS 1:59 A.M. WHAT THE HELL CLOCK . Sorry for the randomneess of this chapter, I WAS SO FUCKING HYPER TODAY. I DUN EVEN KNOW WHY. I know Im gonna read this over and be like "Oh yeah, I MUST have been high." BUT I SWEAR IM NOT. And yes, I forgot about Haruhi, but pretend she went home or summfinnn... KAYBYE LOVES. OHMYGOD I NEED SLEEP...**


	17. Chapter 17

The Hosts snd Becca and Annalise stared after the two friends.

"... did she just replace us...?" Anna and Becca asked.

"I think so..." The twins exclaimed..

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" The girls screeched running after the two zoo animals, the Host Club closely behind.

"Hey Philadelphia, do you hear footsteps rapidly approaching?" Sammi asked, turning towards her pal.

"I think so San Diego." Phil said, both turning to look backwards.

"AWH HELLLLLLL NAWWW! THESE BITCHES GONNA KEEL US! RUN BITCH RUN!" Phil screamed, throwing Sammi over his sholder and sprinting out the carnival's gates.

"GET EM BOY!" Annalise screamed, jumping onto Becca's back.

The Host had taken the limo to the Hitachiin Manor, watching as Phil ran in with Sammi on his sholder, with Annalise on Becca's back close behind.

Finally, Becca shot another rope gun thingie and caught both of them in it.

"WE CAUGHT YOU NOW!" They laughed evil likeee..

"Awh shiznits! These crackers got us again!" Sammi cried.

"Come at me bros! I gots nothing to hide!" Phil laughed.

"Y'know, exept maybe the drugs." Sammi started.

"And the cocaine." Phil continued.

"And the weed." Sammi finished.

"Y'know, just don't check our pockets or anything." They said together.

"..." Was everyone exept for the beaming pair's reactions.

"Anyway," Said Sammi standing up out of the net with Philly, "why the fuck did you net us?"

"...We forgot..." Came Becca and Anna's reply.

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, Phil looks like AmazingPhil from youtube. Also, is anyone still reading this crap? Honestly, it's just a bunch of crack. XD . If no one's reading it I'll just stop XDD. By the way, I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating! I have a band contest soon and a solo contest, and I'm on the math team! Also, one of my friends is a dirty whore. . . Well, I'll try to be quicker with updates! Love you ! -Sammi**


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh awkkwaardddddd..." Sammi sighed.

"Looks like short stuff can't shoot very well," said the twins "since Sam and the boy are already out."

"WHO YA CALLING SO SHORT SHE COULD RIDE AN ANT TO SCHOOL?" Annalise screamed lunging at them.

"We didn't say that...?" The twins said leaning back as Annalise was being restrained by Sammi and Becca.

"Seriously calm your boner." Sammi said to Annalise.

"AND CALM YOUR FUCKING TITS PHIL AND TAMAKI!" Sam screamed noticing the two were holding in giggles.

"Don't you mean to say it opposite...?" Hunny asked, eyes wide.

"Nope!~" She yelled cheerfully.

-Awkward 5 second silence-

"CHILLY CHEESE CHILLY CHEESE COLD MILK COLD MILK BANANAAAAAS BANANAAAAAAAAAS!" Becca, Annalise, and Sammi sang at the same time.

"Whaatt?" The host club questioned along with Phil.

"We hate awkward silences..." The trio of ladies said together.

"And awkard silences prove to be futile to learning." Becca said pushing up her glasses Kyoya like. (OH FUTILE! VOCAB WORD! BECCA YOU OWE ME ANOTHER QUARTER!)

"... no one cares ..."

". I hate you all."

"AWH WE LOVE YOU TOO!"

"."

"Hey guys..." Phil said staring out the window.

"Yeah/ Yeeeessssss?" Said everyone . (Sam said the last part)

"Why is that squirel, looking at me like that?" He looked at the squirel outside the window.

"SQUIREL!" Sam yelled running out the door.

"Oh boy..."

**Hey my lovely bitches! :D Hope you liked this chapter, and thank you to everyone that said they liked it and were still reading it! :D . So not to be like a stalkerish, but where are our lovely readers from? :D We be from Ilinois! :D . So uh, yeah .. bye! Love you all ! 3**


	19. Sorry for being a bitch guys:

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. :/  
>Becca doesnt help write this anymore, she may help again in the future, but so far no.<br>I've kinda been mad at her and we're on and off as friends.  
>Like one day I'll be extremely pissed at her, and the next we'll be laughing again.<br>So yeah, sorry about that.  
>I also havent been that happy, so I wasnt really in the mood to write this.<br>But Im EXTREMELY excited for July 9th.(:  
>Wanna know why?<br>I get to see Mayday Parade at Warped Tour! 3  
>So siked(:<br>I'll try to write a chapter tonight, it may be short tho, I have a lot of homework and less than 7 hours to do it. Hahaa.  
>So yeah, sorry!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Sam's POV**

-The Next Day-

I woke up and stretched.

I HAVE A WONDERFUL IDEA!

I quickly ran into Becca's room and started shaking her.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUM! DONT MAKE ME GET DA BELT!" I screamed, jumping on her bed.

"IM UP!" She yelled shooting out of bed, her eyes wide.

"You know what we haven't had in awhile?" I said, giving her a smirk.

She smirked back.

"SAM AND BECCA ARE SEXY DAY!" We both screamed as I ran into my room to get dressed.

I walked out in black skinny jeans ripped at the thighs and an anchor singlet with a sparkly black sports bra under neath.

I saw Becca wearing light blue jeans with a Blink 182 T-shirt.

We quickly ran downstairs and wrote a note.

_Dear whores,  
>We went out for a 'Sam and Becca are sexy day.'<br>Dont call.  
>Try not to text.<br>Okay bye.  
>Love,<br>Flamingo and Becs_

We rushed outside and Becca hopped on a bike while I grabbed a skateboard.

"LEGGO!" I shouted, speeding down the street.

"Skate park?" We ask at the same time.

We both laugh and head to the skate park.

-At the skate park-

We rode over to the ramps and rails, doing tricks.

I was doing a flip when my skateboard fell to early and I slammed to the ground.

I rolled over a couple times before finally stopping.

"OMG SAM!" Becca yelled running over, a few guys behind her.

"Are you alright? Are you dying? Do you need an abulance?" She kept shooting questions at me worriedly.

I laughed.

"Im fine, really!" I said, taking one of the guys hands.

"Your one tough girl Sam." He laughed, "Im Trevor."

"Nice to meet ya Trevor!" I smiled laughing.

"HEY SAM!" Becca screeched right in my ear.

I grabbed her face and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WHORE?" right inside of ear as loud as I could.

"Amusment park time?" She asked after shaking her head for 5 minutes.

"Yeah! BYE TREVOR!" I screamed jumping on my skateboard and riding away.

"BYE SAM!" I heard him yell from the distance.

...

We hung out at the amusment park for the rest of the day and even met a tiger named Tim!

Today was greatt.

**THERE YOU GO! I hoped you guys liked it. LOVE YOU 3**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for neglecting this story, at the end there will be a note explaining why(: enjoy!**_

A few weeks later

**Sammi's POV:**  
>"REBECCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I raced down the spiral stair case, looking for my soon-to-be-murdered friend.<p>

"SHIT!" I hear a chair scrape. I run to the kitchen and tackle the brunette to the ground, being anything less than harsh.

"Where. Is. My. CD." I spit angryly at her. I think steam is creeping out of my nose, oh well.

"I'M SO SO SO SORRY I WANTED TO LISTEN TO IT BUT I FORGOT TO PUT IT BACK LEAVE ME ALONE I WANT MY CHILDREN BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK." She cried as she curled into a ball weeping about her nonexisting children.

I straightened my shirt and sauntered off to her room, singing the lastest song I heard on the radio.

_And we'll never be royals, rooooyals_. I don't think I will EVER get that song out of my head.

Being distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice Hikaru coming out of his room and proceeded to dance into him. Ouch.

"Watch where you're going!" He growled at me.

"Jeez, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Uh-oh, my sarcastic side is showing again. It's going to get me in trouble one of these days, and that day may be today.

"Sorry Sam- bad dream." Hikaru mumbled while trying to squeeze past me.

"Awh, does Hika-chan need a day out?" I asked while giving my very best puppy dog eyes.

I saw a slight blush appear on his face. Maybe he's getting sick? MY BABIES DYING.

"Maybe.." I heard him say as quietly as possible.

"OKAY! You and I are gonna have a special Hikaru and Sam day!" I said, "Now go eat breakfast and get ready, meet you in the living room in a half an hour!" I called racing down the hallway and slamming my bedroom door, my CD long forgotten.

**Becca's POV**

Yknow, Sam could have just ASKED ME NICELY where her CD was. And why did she assume I had it?! Crazy ass bitch...

MY FRUIT LOOPS! That little encounter almost made me forget about them! I feel so bad..

"Uh, Becca are you okay? Don't fruit loops go in your mouth, not all over your face?" Oh... Kaoru must have walked in while I was rubbing my babies on my cheeks...

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME." I screeched as I jumped on him.

Instead of falling on the floor like I expected him to, he caught me and kept me balanced.

Oops.

As he placed me back on the ground he said, "So I heard that Sam and Hikaru are having a day out or whatever. Want to watch movies here with me?"

Oh no, my face is getting red...STOP.

"Oh yeah, totally. Sounds cool." I played that off well.

"I'm going to shower and change into sweatpants. Meet me down here in an hour with some movies picked out, mmkay?" He didn't even give me a chance to anwer as he walked up stairs.

Asshole.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, but I promise you I can explain why! I've recently started highschool and joined crew, so that takes up most of my day. And my laptop charger doesn't work, so on the rare occations my uncle lets me use his I have homework. And honestly, I've forgotten about this story and started to hate it. I'm back now though! Updates will be more frequent, promise! I love you all, have a nice day.**


	22. Chapter 22

-The Very Same Day-

**Sammi's POV**

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut, hurrily jumping into the shower.

After my very short shower I walked into my closet trying to pick an outfit for this very special day I had planned for Hikaru and I.

After a very intriguing five minute debate with myself (let me just say the phrase 'dirty whore' and 'lady-less cow' were used, and those were the nicest ones), I finally decided on light blue (almost white) skinny jeans and my black top with a silver cross in the middle.

I straightened my hair and did my makeup in record time, GO SAM!

I skipped down the staircase and plopped on the couch, waiting for Hikaru to desend down the staircase.

And I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

I mean _come on_! If I can get ready within 20 minutes, he should be able to too! Well I have half the mind to beat him into the next Chinese New-Year!

Oh, there he is.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Am I ready to go? I've been waiting for HOURS. You shouldn't have taken so long!" I screamed at him, waving my arms like a maniac.

"You said be down here in a half an hour, I only took 25 minutes.." He stampered.

Oh. So it's only been 5 minutes? Whoops...

"Oh I knew that. NOW OFF TO THE BATMOBILE!" I ran and jumped into the limo, still singing the "Danananana" song to myself.

I heard Hikaru sigh as he slid into the car next to me.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked me.

"LASER TAG!" I squeled, bouncing in my seat excitedly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and put his arm around me to calm me down.

Oh my Atlanta am I blushing? No no no no. I can't be. Pshhhhh Hikaru is a dumb boy who I don't like. Though he IS a very attractive young boy, not to mention sweet, and adorable, and funny...NO. Stop Sam! Oh my goodness is my head on his shoulder? WHAT IS LIFE?!

**Hikaru's POV**

I finally got the courage to put my arm around her, yes!

And her head is on my shoulder? This day is going perfectly.

"We're here!" Sam bolted out of the car, awakening me from my thinking state. Why did this place have to be so close?

By the time I walked through the door Sam had already signed us in and was handing me my gear.

"Can I be the blue team? Pleaaaaaaaase?" Sam looked at me with puppy dog eyes. God, how could I resist that?

"I guess. I wanted to be red anyways." Play it off cool. Nice.

**Sam's POV**

I am so gonna win.

"BEEP! START."

Time for me to shine.

I quickly hurried up the castle walls, refusing to use the stairs. NINJA MODE, ON.

I heard someone sneeze so I turned around and shot them, thinking it was Hikaru. Sadly, it wasn't him but on the bright side it WAS someone from the red team!

I looked at the score board, everyone's out except me and HIM.

I quietly crept around feeling like James Bond. No one can get me, NO ONE I SAY.

I felt a vibration on my chest. He had shot me. I have lost.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!" I cried, dramaticly falling to the floor.

Hikaru stood there laughing at me, until he realized I wasn't getting up.

He stripped me of my vest and gun and picked me up bridal style.

After he placed me into the limo, I finally decided to speak.

"Can we get ice cream?" I mumbled sadly, I still can't believe I lost to a ginger!

"Of course! To the park please." Hikaru ordered the driver to take us to the park, and thank god because I really need my swing time.

I ran out of the car and directly to the ice cream stand, Hikaru following close behind.

Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen an attractive teenage male working the stand instead of some old dude, and I like it.

"Well hey there cutie, what can I get you?" He said winking at me.

"Uh can I have a strawberry ice cream? And how about you Hikaru?" I asked while smiling up at Hikaru.

Damn I had a hot guy in front of me and a hot guy behind me, thank you Zues.

"Chocolate please." Hikaru seemed angry. MY BABY IS UPSET NO.

"Coming right up darling." And again the flirtatious boy winked at me. (Big words oh damn.)

He handed Hikaru his ice cream first, and then me mine. But along with my delicious strawberry ice cream there was a slip of paper? What?

"Call me!" He yelled to me as he pushed his cart away.

Hikaru growled and put his arm around me, pulling me closer. Is he okay?

**Hikaru's POV**

I can't believe that guy. Who does he think he is? He wasn't even that attractive, I'm much more handsome than he'll ever be.

On instinct I put my arm around Sam and draw her closer. I wonder if she minds..? No. If she did she would have pulled away by now.

I slowly walked over to the swings, releasing Sam from my grasp and sitting down.

I have to admit, this is pretty good ice cream.

"Uh, Hikaru? Are you okay?" Sam's soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh. I'm fine." I'm surprised she even bothered to ask that question.

"I hope you know I wasn't planning on calling that guy, I mean not if it made you upset..." Oh god, I'm blushing. Maybe she won't notice? I mean her head is down...

"You can do whatever you want you know, I'm not the boss of you." I say, though I don't exactly mean it.

"Oh...well let's go home and forget about that okay?" She smiled at me. She had strawberry ice cream on her cheek, now's my chance.

I walked up to her and kissed her cheek, feeling her turn bright red.

"You had ice cream on your cheek; it's almost as sweet as you." I winked at her and dragged her to the car. A perfect end to a perfect day.

_**Hey guys, so I decided to update twice tonight because it's been so long. Love you all, let me know what you think!**_


	23. Chapter 23

-The same day just different POV-

**Becca's POV**

I walked upstairs and took a quick shower, then changed into my tiger onesie. It's my favorite thing ever, don't judge.

I picked out three of my favorite movies. 8 Mile, The Lion King, and Monsters Inc. Laugh at me all you want, these movies are PERFECT.

I skipped down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"Holy shit.." I was amazed. On the floor there was an assortment of blankets and comforters and pillows along with chips, candy, popcorn, and movies.

"Do you like it?" Kaoru asked me with that smirk I knew all too well.

"YES. IT'S SO FLUFFYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed while jumping onto it.

I heard Kaoru laugh and put in a movie.

He layed down next to me while the title for 8 Mile popped up. FUCK YEAH.

We both got under a nice warm comforter after he turned off the lights. We didn't really pay attention to this movie, I mean we've both seen it a million times. Instead, we decided it would be fun to try and see how many pieces of popcorn we could throw into eachother's mouths.

"I'm winning!" Kaoru taunted, all while throwing another one into my mouth.

"Nu uh!" I recoiled, hiding under the blanket so he could no longer throw popcorn at me.

"Beccaaaaaa, come out come out where ever you areeeeee." He sang, coming under the blanket as well.

"Nah fucker you cheated." I was not pleased with him. He purposely made his mouth hole too small and kept moving so I would miss.

"Come on you know you love meeeee." Kaoru said, giving me the puppy dog eyes. Man that is way too cute to resist.

"Fine. But only because you look fucking adorable." Please tell me that did NOT just come out of my mouth.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Fine. But only because you look fucking adorable." Wait..what? Did Becca just really call me adorable?

Aw her face is red, how cute! I bet mine is even more red though.

"I know I'm even cuter than Hunny-sempia." I said with a wink. Don't make it anymore awkward than it needs to be Kaoru, play it off nicely.

"Now we both know that's nearly impossible." Becca said, copying my previous wink.

We both laughed loudly for several minutes, it wasn't even that funny to tell you the truth. Just being with her, it brought out my good side.

We soon calmed down and decided to finish the movie. When it was finally over, Becca wanted to pick.

"MY TURN MY TURN MY TUUUURN!" She bolted up and raced towards the movies, which were only about a foot away. She hurriedly put the movie into the DVD player and crawled back under the blanket.

The previews for Finding Nemo flashed on the screen, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you laughing at my choice in movie? This is a very serious film." Becca said, raising her eyebrow.

"Becca...it's about fish.." I said with a giant sweat drop appearing on my face.

"That's it!" That's the last thing I heard before I was tackled to the ground by a short angry brunette. We wrestled around for a bit, until i was finally able to pin her.

"Got you!" I yelled. Or so I thought. She reached her face up and gave me an eskimo kiss, surprising me which resulted in me loosening my grip. She slipped out from under me and did a little victory dance.

"I win, I win, I win I win I win!" I could feel the heat still blaring through my cheeks as I got under the covers with her. NOTHING DIRTY!

After that fiasco we watched several movies, ranging from Insidious to The Lion King to Kevin Hart. It was a great.

Sometime during 21 Jumpstreet, my arm found it's way around Becca. She didn't seem to mine, in fact she even rested her head on my shoulder and snuggled into me.

She ended up falling asleep though, but on her defense it was eleven and we were fooling around all day. Movies made me pretty sleepy too. I turned off the movie and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her forehead as a way to say goodnight to her already sleeping form.

Today was undescripable, you might say perfect. But it was much more than that.

**Hello my loves! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, blame Rebecca. She refused to write this chapter herself and made me do it, which resulted in me freaking out and not knowing what to write. Curse you, fucking asshole. But no worries, she will be writing a chapter very soon! The next chapter we get our looks changed, oolalaaaa. That should be up very shortly, I am in the midst of writing it. Oh, and thank you for all the lovely reviews! It always brightens our day hearing that you guys liked the story! If you have any ideas feel free to let us know. Love you all, stay beautiful! - Sam**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know it changes POV's a lot, but try to bear with me!**

-Some time in the future-

**Sammi's POV**

I woke up that morning and did my morning routine. But this time, I was sick of what I saw in the mirror. It was time for a change.

I picked up my phone and quickly dialed Becca's number.

Ring, ring, ring, ring. Finally the whore picked up.

"Hey babe, wanna go to the salon later? And the mall? I need a new look. I'm sick of mine." I said to her, slowly picking out my outfit for the day.

I heard her reply, "Of course. I was just thinking the same thing actually."

"Okay see you in five." I said while hanging up.

Yes, we know we're in the same house and only a few doors away from eachother. But I was NOT walking all the way there.

**Becca's POV**

I'm actually really glad Sam decided to invite me to a girl's day out, I was getting real sick of my look. It's like when you eat too much cake and you can't eat anymore.

I hurriedly got dressed and rushed down the stairs only to find Sam already there. What an over achiever.

"HIKARU, KAORU! SAM AND I ARE GOING OUT FOR A SAM AND BECCA ARE SEXY DAY. BE BACK WHENEVER!" I yelled up the stairs while running out of the house. This day was going to be great.

**Nobody's POV (By the way if you don't read these Nobody POVs in Morgan Freeman's voice you're living your life incorrectly)**

Becca and Sam waltzed into the awaiting limo, literally. They weren't very good at the dance to begin with, so stepping into a car was near impossible. They both landed face down on the ground, laughing their asses off.

"To Moriki's Beauty Salon please!" Becca declared, still giggling.

The drive there was filled with the rowdy girl's chatter and laughter and of course, singing.

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII E IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sam sang to Becca as she was dragged out of the limo.

They piled into the hair salon, each knowing their desired look.

**Sam's POV**

I was led to a chair on the opposite side of the salon as Becca, just as we requested. We wanted to be suprised by eachother's looks at the end of this little trip.

I told the Salon lady just what I wanted done to me.

The layers in my hair had grown out considerably, so I was going to trim the edges and let that be. And as for my bangs, I want long side bangs that were only a few inches shorter than the rest of my hair. After all the cutting was done, I had her dye it a nice brown color. It wasn't too dark nor too light, it was nice.

All in all my hair turned out to be a medium brown color, reaching to right below my shoulder blades with long side bangs. They're so flippy.

**Becca's POV**

As soon as I was far away from that rhino Sam, I told the person what I would like done this fine morning.

My hair had grown far too much and had WAY too many split ends from not cutting it in awhile, so that was the first to go. Then I had her lightly dye the ends of my hair blonde. It was naturally gold at the tips, but I wanted it a little more refined. I also had her fix my bangs so they went more to the side and were slightly shorter.

The next thing we had to fix was my glasses. They get in the way and I always break them. So, I had them fetch me some contacts.

I'm ready to go!

**Sam's POV**

I looked in the mirror. I looked hotter than a tamale in Mexico in the middle of July.

I paid the salon and thanked them for their wonderful service and proceeded to wait outside for Becca. Not a minute later she emerged.

"Damn girl, you fineeeee. Lemme get those digits?" I said with a wink. We both laughed our asses off for a good two minutes.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Becca said imitating my winky wink.

I held out my arm and said, "Would you allow me to accompany you to the mall next door ma'am?" in a deep voice.

"Why, of course!" Becca said in a high pitched voice. She sounded like a mouse.

We walked gracefully into the mall. I tipped my nonexistent top hat at people while Becca curtsied.

We walked into a store and laughed loudly at what had just happened.

We spent the next few hours at the mall, having loads of fun and getting a bazillion new articles of clothing.

**Becca's POV**

When we finally arrived back at the Hitachiin Estate, we were immediately trampled by a blonde idiot.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS WERE OUT ALL BY THEMSELVES!" Tamaki wailed, clinging onto us like we were the last donuts at Dunkin Donuts.

"I was worried sick! Next time call Daddy to come-" He froze mid-sentence, finally pulling away from us enough to see our faces.

It seemed like everyone had seen our faces by now. Every single host was frozen in shock.

Hunny was the first to come out of it and say, "You two look really cute!"

"Aw, thank you Hunny!" We yelled, squishing him between us. HE WAS SO CUTE.

"My daughters are even more beautiful than before!" Tamaki yelled spinning us in a giant circle.

After multiple compliments from the other hosts, they all left. Except for Kaoru and Hikaru of course. Now that I think of it, they were the only ones who didn't say anything about our new looks. Did they not like it?

**Nobody's POV**

But Becca was wrong, so wrong. The twins really liked their new looks, and were about to tell them.

Hikaru grabbed Sam by the waist and began pulling her inside. As soon as the reached the front door, he reached his arm out infront of her to open the door and whispered in her ear "You look stunning."

Sam turned a ribrant shade of red as Hikaru danced around her and snaked his way inside.

Kaoru and Becca were walking to the door, holding hands of course. Kaoru held the door open for her like a true gentleman and walked her to her room. Just before leaving he said to her "I never thought you could ever be more beautiful than you were yesterday, but yet again you proved me wrong."

Kaoru softly kissed her cheek and then walked to his room.

Another perfect scene between love birds.

**Hi babes, how did you like it? I was just going to explain our new looks, but I thought it'd be fun to make a chapter out of it! If you're still confused about our looks feel free to ask questions and we'll be sure to PM you as soon as we can. Oh, and the next chapter WILL be written by Becca. I'm not sure when it will be up, but I am pretty sure we're seeing eachother tomorrow so hopefully then. If not tomorrow, Friday. Love you all, have a nice night/day! - Sam**


	25. I am Very Sorry

I'm sorry for the inconvinence that is us updating. Rebecca has not answered about her chapter, and I refuse to write it considering I already promised the next chapter would be solely from her.

I am beginning to lose interest in this story and often I think about deleting it, but I never do because I know the readers enjoy it enough to keep reading and reviewing. So please, leave a review on whether you'd like this story to stay or not. If I get a certain amount, I will talk to Rebecca and request that she writes the chapter as soon as possible.

Thank you for being patient with our spaced out and not at all frequent updates, I love you all and I'm glad you decided to stay with us.

-Sam


	26. It's staying!

Considering all the reviews you guys left, you really like this story and honestly I can't take it away from you, that'd be cruel.

One more qusetion; would you rather have me write a quick chapter or wait until Rebecca gets back to me? Honestly I'm not sure if she still wants to do this story, but I can ask and try to convince her if that's what you guys want? It's all up to you.

Thank you for sticking with this story for so long, I really do appreciate and love you all. I've been going through a hard time lately, and your reviews always make me smile!

Love you all, xoxox. -Sam


	27. Please Don't Hate Me

I don't know how many times I've had to type letters like this, and for that I am deeply sorry. I may have meantioned this in a previous note, but Becca and I have changed drastically since this little story has been written.

First off, we look dramatically different. We've matured and grown up, and our looks definitely show it. The looks are one of the least important things, but still.

Second, we still act much the same but we've also changed in the personality department as well as looks. We still joke around and such like we used to, but because we don't see eachother very often (since Halloween we've only seen eachother I believe once or twice), so things are a little awkward between us. Also, my moods change quite often and I can become very moody and serious, or very energetic. That makes writing difficult.

Third, we don't have the same interests as we once did. Blood on the Dance Floor and brightly colored "scene" clothes no longer appeal to me, I'm afraid to say I've turned a little more girly and such. It's hard to write about something you no longer are interested in, which makes the motivation to continue this story almost invisible.

There are many reasons for the lack of updates, but I think you get the jist of it. It physically hurts me to read this, the grammar errors are horrible and hurt my eyes. I'm not going to be deleting this story, but I can't promise any updates unless Becca gets ahold of me with a new chapter. I am so sorry for all those who like this story and would wish for it to continue, but I can't find the motivation to write, it's hard enough to find enough to keep me alive.

I love you all, and maybe when I fall out of this deep hole of despair I've seemed to get myself stuck into, updates may start happening again. Again, I am so sorry and please do not hate me or Rebecca for this.


End file.
